Una llamada del deseo
by Sra Kokoro
Summary: Para el despiadado ranger de Texas Sasuke Uchiha , cuya sangre mestiza lo condenaba a la soledad y el rechazo, la fuerza y las armas eran el único medio de supervivencia en las tierras sin ley del salvaje Oeste .Era el polo opuesto de la mujer de la que se había enamorado , Sakura Haruno una enfermera viuda ,cuáquera y pacifista, que no podía entender el deseo que sentía por Sasuke
1. Conociendo

Para el despiadado ranger de Texas Sasuke Uchiha , cuya sangre mestiza lo condenaba a la soledad y el rechazo, la fuerza y las armas eran el único medio de supervivencia en las tierras sin ley del salvaje Oeste . Era el polo opuesto de la mujer de la que se había enamorado , Sakura Haruno una enfermera viuda ,cuáquera y pacifista, que no podía entender como la mano que la hacia gemir de placer podía apretar el gatillo para arrebatar una vida . Sasuke era todo cuanto su cuerpo anhelaba, pero por otro lado era todo lo que su fe rechazaba.

La pasión salvaje y las fantasías prohibidas empezaban a unirlos a pesar de sus los inquebrantables principios de Sakura siempre estarían condenados a chocar con la irrenunciable naturaleza de Sasuke.


	2. Sakura

Sakura se apoyo en la columna del pórtico y dejo que las alegres notas que salían de la iglesia de Lindos, convenientemente engalanada para el baile, la en volvieron junto al húmedo manto de la noche. En aquella ocasión no se sentía culpable por dejar que la musica la animara un poco, señal de que por fin estaba sanando. De dentro a fuera tal como Neji siempre decía Neji... siempre anteponiendo las nesecidades ajenas a las suyas propias, siempre reconociendo la palabra de Dios detrás de cada mensaje, y siempre llevando un camino recto mientras que ella se enfrentaba a una lucha continua.

A pesar de sus diferencias,o quizás debido a ellas,había sido una buena esposa. Su matrimonio no era la clase de unión con la que fantaseaba de niña mientras jugaba en el jardín en un cálido día de verano.

Sakura había sabido que si no encontraba respuesta en la oración la encontraría en Neji.

Era su apoyo su guía y su luz, pero cuando fue asesinado se vio engullida en una terrible oscuridad, sin posibilidad de sentir nada.

Durante muchos meses vago sin rumbo por la vida como si no hubiera perdido una parte vital de su fe. Hasta que la gente del pueblo empezó a acudir a ella en busca de cura, viéndola como lo mas parecido a un medico, y Sakura encontró el consuelo en ser útil. Aquel consuelo trajo consigo una luz que parpadeaba en la obscuridad. Nada podría dejar el vacío dejado por Neji, pero al fin había encontrado una razón para levantarse de la cama y un pretexto sobre el que apoyarse. Poco a poco ese pretexto se convirtió en una llamada imposible de desoir , una responsabilidad que la tuvo concentrada durante seis meses,hasta que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a Lindos.

Puso una mueca y cambio de postura bajo la hermosa noche estrellada. Como si fuera la primera vez que la contemplaba. Y en cierto modo así era. A veces sentía que la muerte de Neji la había arrebatado su identidad y en su lugar había dejado a una desonocida. Una desconocida que compartía el amor por aquellas noches estrelladas, pero que sentía una extraña y casi irrefrenable atracción por por el ranger de Texas .

No podía explicarlo. Sasuke era demasiado grande,demasiado inpredecible . Respiraba la violencia que ella aborrecia , parecía creer soló en el momento y sus ojos jamas mostraban la menor emoción. Era un hombre lleno de secretos y traumas ocultos, imponente y temible, y sin embargo se habia vuelto una parte escencial en la vida de Sakura.

Es peligroso tentar a un hombre como yo preciosa.

La advertencia resonó en su interior como un trueno. En su momento no le pareció que estuviera tentando al ranger. Tan solo estaba curándole el profundo corte del brazo. Pero al recordarlo tenia que admitir que se había acercado mas de la cuenta, y que sus dedos se habían posado mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario. La culpa la había tenido la atracción que aquel hombre le provocaba. Cualquier mujer se habría sentido fascinada por sus ojos negros como la noche ,su rostro exótico y su poderosa musculatura. Pero lo que cautivo a Sakura fue el astibo de bondad que ocultaba su sarcasmo y su innata propensión a la violencia. Sospechaba que aquella bondad era tan natural en el como los cuchillos y demás armas de fuego que siempre llevaba consigo. Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre tan seguro de si mismo como Neji, aunque por razones radicalmente opuestas. Neji había seguido el camino revelado por dios, mientras que Sasuke abría su propio camino.


	3. sueños

Como cuáquera y pacifista,Sakura no entendía el sentir de la lucha ni de la provocación. Pero Sasuke tenia una manera muy personal de hacer las cosas que no permitía discusión alguna. Y si esa falta de respeto por lo establecido se le añadía la arroyadora seguridad con la que actuaba, el resultado era una combinación letal...como Sakura estaba comprobando por si misma. Cada día le resultaba mas difícil resistirse a la fascinación que Sasuke le provocaba. Y cada vez quería resistirse menos.

La musica cambio de ritmo. En el interior de la iglesia los bailarines estarían deteniéndose y preparándose para cambiar de pareja. En el sueño de Sakura su pareja ya la estaba esperando. Lo único que tenia que hacer era dar un paso hacia Sasuke. Ese paso prohibido y aterrador que nunca se había atrevido a dar porque, en muchos aspectos, era una cobarde. No porque fuera medio indio o porque la sociedad criticara una unión semejante... al fin y al cabo, en el mundo de sakura todos los hombres y mujeres eran iguales. Sino porque Sasuke Uchiha tenia las manos manchadas de sangre. La suya era una vida de violencia y peligro, muy diferente a la de sakura. Aun asi , en sus sueños podía tenerlo y dar ese paso para encontrarse con el tacto de su mano,con el calor de sus brazos,con la protección de sus fuertes músculos... Suspiro al imaginarse la culminación de un anhelo largamente contenido.

Algunos decían que era un hombre cruel. Otros aseguraban que era duro y despiadado. Pero el instinto le decía a sakura que lo único que encontraría en sus brazos seria un placer sin limites. Lo había visto en la promesa que transmitían sus ojos lo había sentido en las vibraciones del aire cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. Sabia que sasuke cuidaría de su cuerpo igual que cuidaba de su seguridad. Sin ambajes, lo quisiera ella o no.

Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y se balanceo de un pie a otro. Solo soñando despierta podia abrazar una fantasia que se le negaba en la vida real. Entre melodia y melodia se permitia nadar en un mar de pensamientos prohibidos donde todo era posible.

Contra sasuke toda resistencia estaba cansada de luchar. Especialmente cuando estaba negando lo unico que podia devolver el color a su vida.

Ls musicos empezaron a tocar una giga que se fltro en las venas de Sakura y le levanto el animo, acelerando el ritmo de su fantasia mientras ella se imaginaba los largos dedos de Sasuke cerrandose en torno a sus muñecas, recorriendole los brazos ylos hombros, abrazandole la piel con su tacto calloso, como las suaves manos de Neji nunca habian conseguido.

La fantasia rallaba la infidelidad. Sasuke era todo lo opuesto a Neji, y era ilusorio creer que podria ser delicado con una mujer. Pero aquella era su fantasia, su medio de evasion, y queria creer que Sasuke podia llevarla a un punto donde ya no necesitara que fuese delicado. Mucho mas alla del limite donde Neji siempre se detenía...

Se estremecio violentamente y el sueño se deshizo en pedazo. De nuevo volvia a ser ella, envuelta por la noche y el deseo que se resistia a desaparecer. Ansiaba el calor de un hombre, la fuerza de sus brazos y el fuego de su pasión. Pero no de cualquier hombre. Neji habia sido su unica pareja y ella nunca se fijo en nadie mas. En las primeras semanas que siguieron a su muerte ni siquiera fue conciente de que Sasuke existia . Pero un dia levanto la vista de la taza de cafe que le pusieron en la mano ylo vio frente a ella,con expresion grave,tacto suave,y mirada comprensiva,entendiendo la perdida que ella no podia aceptar. Y alli habia estado desde entonces,visitandola cadavez queiba al pueblo, protegiendola de todo mientras estaba alli, asegurandose de que comiera y descansara para recuperar la salud. Introduciendose poco a poco en su vida y haciendole ver que estaria esperandole.


End file.
